


Fontcest Oneshots

by ObsessedHuman565



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, For the most part, M/M, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Papyrus and Sans Are Not Related (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, W. D. Gaster Is Not Related to Papyrus and Sans, paps is NOT innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedHuman565/pseuds/ObsessedHuman565
Summary: Random oneshots. If you're here to judge me and everyone here, kindly fuck off.Also, this book does NOT affect my other Papyrus/Sans book, The Memories.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	Fontcest Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> !ALERT!  
> If you don't like Papyrus not being an innocent bean, read no further.  
> Also, throughout this oneshot series, POV/past/present will change.

The two skeletons were sitting on the couch. Today’s Mettaton show had just ended, and they didn't know what to do. The older was thinking about the human; they were going to fall in six days. The younger was thinking about a certain issue. It wasn’t a new issue. It had been a problem for hundreds of timelines. He _ loved _ his best friend/sort-of-but-not-actual-brother. 

They weren’t actual brothers. It was the closest relation to what they had. The two weren’t related. They were creations, experiments.   
  
Before he could talk himself out of it, the taller spoke up. “SANS?”   
  
“Yeah?”

“COULD I DO SOMETHING?”

“Sure, I guess.” If it had been anyone else, he would assume ‘something’ included a kiss. Not that it would change his answer. However, his ‘bro’ was an innocent bean.

He felt something grab the front of his hoodie and pull him forward, then..    
  


_ Clank. _ _  
_ _  
_ His eye sockets went wide.  _ Oh. _

Okay, he was wrong. It  _ was  _ a kiss. So Papyrus wasn’t as innocent as he thought. That’s great. Like, genuinely great. Sans didn’t think he would ever muster up the courage to make the first move, so the other making a move for him was perfect.

Papyrus slowly pulled away, face burning.. 

_ Purple? _ Sans tilted his head slightly, but decided to ignore it. Instead, he concentrated his efforts on not blushing (and was failing miserably).   
  
“D-Did you just??” Okay, failing miserably was putting it lightly. Sans’ face was about as blue as it could get.

“So-Sorry.” Papyrus looked away, letting go of the shorter’s hoodie.

“It’s.. It’s fine. Really.”   
  
“Y-you’re probably just saying that.”   
  
Sans grabbed the younger’s chin, forcefully making the other lock eyes with him. “It’s fine. More than fine, actually.

The younger’s face was now the purple equivalent to Sans’ face. “D-Do you..?”

“Yeah. Do you?”   
  
“Mhm..”   
  
“Guess that’s settled, then.”   
  
“Y-Yep. That’s settled.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas, feel free to comment them!


End file.
